When an automotive vehicle impacts an object, the engine/transmission may be urged rearwardly toward the passenger compartment. It is desirable to inhibit rearward displacement of the engine/transmission.
In accordance with the present invention, an impact member is secured to the engine in a position between the engine/transmission and a vehicle framing member which comprises the vehicle's support structure. The impact member and framing member are arranged and constructed such that the impact member will engage the frame member whenever the engine/transmission is displaced rearwardly which inhibits further rearward displacement. The forces caused by rearward movement of the engine/transmission is thus taken-up by the vehicle's support structure.
Preferably, the impact member is in the form of an elongated bar configured into a generally C-shape and having opposite ends secured to the engine/transmission. The vehicle preferably includes a frame member adjacent and to the rear of the engine/transmission usually in the form of an elongated cross beam which may be in the form of a hollow tube extending laterally across the vehicle. Preferably, the impact bar is disposed in a substantially vertical plane and has an intermediate concave section opposed to the cross beam. If the engine/transmission is displaced rearwardly, the concave section of the impact bar engages the cross beam and may be distorted.
One object of this invention is to provide apparatus for restraining rearward displacement of an automotive vehicle engine/transmission when a frontal impact is imposed on the vehicle, having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide apparatus for restraining rearward displacement of the engine/transmission which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to install.